


The Bassists

by imdrowning



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Teen Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdrowning/pseuds/imdrowning
Summary: Peter and Tony are bassists in their school jazz band.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	The Bassists

Peter was alone in the music room. He took his bow out of its case and crossed the room to where the bass stood. He began to play, and his eyelids fluttered shut. The music room filled with the sweet music Peter created. He became entranced by his own song and lost track of time. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and found himself staring at the jazz band’s other bassist, Tony. Peter jumped. How long had he been watching him? 

“I didn’t know you were watching me play. If you wanted to practice, you could’ve said so,” Peter muttered. A smile spread across Tony’s face. 

“You’re getting really good, Pete. Maybe I should just quit jazz band and let you play at all the shows,” he joked. Peter rolled his eyes and placed his bow back in its case. He slung the case over his shoulder and left the music room with a nod towards Tony, a small smile on his lips.

Tony leaned back against the wall and shook his head. Peter didn’t know the effect that he had on him. He ran his hands through his hair and reminded himself for the millionth time that there was absolutely no way that Peter had feelings for him. Peter somehow made being a band kid look ridiculously cool. The same could not be said for Tony.

* * *

The next week, the jazz band performed at the annual Snowball Concert at Woodridge Park. The winter air was a cool forty degrees, and the thin red polyester of the jazz band jackets didn’t provide much warmth. It was going to be a chilly afternoon. The band had a two song set, so Peter and Tony each got to play one. When Tony came on stage to switch with Peter for the second song, his hand brushed against the other boy’s in the cramped space, and it suddenly didn’t seem so cold.

After the concert, the two young bassists went for a walk around the pond in the center of the park. Tony noticed that Peter’s lips were turning a concerning shade of purple, so he wordlessly took off his jacket and draped it around the smaller boy’s shivering shoulders.

“Tony, I’m fine. I don’t need your jacket,” Peter protested. He tried to hand it back to him, but Tony held up his hands.

“You look like you’re about to die of hypothermia. Take the jacket. I’m not cold, anyways,” he assured her, trying to suppress his shivers.

“Thank you,” Peter smiled. Tony would be more than willing to freeze for that smile. They continued to walk, their breath creating steam in the icy air. Tony noted how cute Peter looked with his cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold. Of course, he didn’t know that they were also red from his blushing at the way Tony was smiling at him.

They completed a full circle around the pond and ended up back at the stage, which was being disassembled. The rest of the jazz band was huddled together, deciding whose house they would go hang out at. The pianist, Loki, beckoned Peter and Tony over to the group.

“So, are you guys dating now, or something? You are aware that just because you play the same instrument you don’t have to hook up, right?” Loki asked in his loud, troublemaking voice. The rest of the band turned to face them, and Peter’s face turned a shade redder. He’d forgotten that he was wearing Tony’s jacket, the larger boy’s name stitched over his chest. He quickly shed the jacket and thrust it at Tony.

“Peter was cold,” Tony muttered, shrugging it on. He hated Loki. He was always doing stuff like this. Tony shouldn’t have let Loki see Peter in his jacket. He felt responsible for his embarrassment.

Fortunately, the rest of the kids quickly went back to debating whose house they would go to. They ended up deciding to go to Loki’s, because of course they would. He did have the nicest house, after all.

Everyone drove to Loki’s house, and they ended up in the basement. Peter sat on a purple bean bag chair in the corner of the room. He watched Loki shamelessly flirt with Steve, one of the band’s drummers. The drummer had a habit of losing his temper whenever he didn’t get featured in a set, which was the case at the Snowball Concert, so he was in a bad mood. Peter watched Steve swat Loki’s grabby hand away from his bicep and smirked.

A little while later, Loki started playing music on his gigantic speakers. Peter decided to escape the deafening music by going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He picked up a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He took a small sip and realized that he didn’t really want to be at Loki’s house anymore.

Peter turned to let Loki know that he was leaving, and almost ran into Tony. He jumped and spilled some of his water on his shirt. Tony winced and grabbed a couple of paper towels and handed them to Peter.

“You really have to stop sneaking up on me,” Peter said, wiping his shirt. Tony apologized, but Peter wasn’t really upset. Peter threw away the wet paper towels and looked at Tony.

“Loki’s kind of a dick, huh?” he said. Tony opened his mouth to answer, but no words left his lips. He didn’t know what to say. It was hard to speak when all he wanted to do was kiss him.

“Yeah,” Tony finally managed to get out. He rocked back on his heels. Since the conversation clearly wasn’t going anywhere, Peter decided to go ahead and leave.

“Okay, well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow…” Peter said. Tony silently cursed himself for being such an idiot as he watched him walk away. He sighed, and headed back downstairs to the basement.

* * *

The next day, Peter was practicing a new piece after school in the music room. Tony was right; he was getting really good. He moved his bow across the bass’s strings with fluid, perfect movements. Again, he didn’t notice when Tony slipped in through the door and sat down to listen.

Finally, Peter opened his gorgeous brown eyes and once again saw Tony staring at him, but he didn’t jump this time. Instead he grinned at him and placed his bow back in its case. 

“I had a feeling you would come watch,” Peter said as he zipped the case closed. Tony waited for him to pick it up, but he didn’t. He realized Peter was waiting for him to respond. Tony took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Pete, I’m sorry I was weird yesterday. The truth is, I sort of…” Tony trailed off and looked down at his hands. He looked up when Peter slid his own hand into one of his. When did Peter sit down next to him?

“What’s the truth?” Peter whispered, no longer smiling, his voice low. Tony swallowed and tried to respond, but couldn’t find the words. Peter was so close, they were breathing the same air, and he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned in and kissed him. Peter’s eyes widened before he let them flutter shut the way they do when he plays the bass that he shares with Tony.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
